<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transgender Reader/Draco Fanfic Snapshot by Incognito_RabbitFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056615">Transgender Reader/Draco Fanfic Snapshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox'>Incognito_RabbitFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, M/M, Other, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transgender Reader/Draco Fanfic Snapshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your hands shook from quaking nerves as you climbed down the ladder and counted the tiles you passed on your way to the door. Professor Snape was continuing his work with a slight smile on his face, he wanted you to follow Draco Malfoy. You blushed bright red because you stupidly didn’t realize in the beginning that that was Snape’s plan for this. To force one-on-one time and hopefully the two of you would pair up. Why?<br/>You were jealous of how Draco was confident, in charge, and charismatic. When he laughed, his eyes lit up like there was far more to him than only an angrily set jawline.<br/>“Go on, if he’s rude to you apart from me I trust you’ll say so? Go, when he cries he spirals into the sadness,” Professor Snape broke the silence and you resumed your normal pace. You had slowed to a grinding pace while mulling over Malfoy’s prospects and physical charm. Though, many boys were handsome, and much bigger arses than he was. You were sweating through your clothes before you even stepped into the hallway. You brushed dust off of your uniform as much as possible as you walked towards the supply closet, but it clung to the fabric. Oh well, you thought, he’ll have just as much dust on himself. He’s in the bloody supplies closet. Your hand paused on the doorknob.<br/>Why do I care if he’s sad? He’s never cared about me. I never really thought about him in any other way than an obstacle before. But when he left like that, he was suddenly a whole person instead of an angry bully. His blue eyes turned red with his face and neck. I guess I do think he’s beautiful.<br/>The handle turned under your grip and you whispered, “Malfoy? Are you here?” as you entered the dark room. It was less of a confined closet and more of a small room lined with shelves.<br/>“LEAVE!” was shouted from behind a shelf when you flicked on the light. His voice cracked and he choked down a sob afterwards.<br/>“I-I’ve never seen you upset before. Are you okay?” you stammer as you round the corner of the shelf to see Draco leaning against the shelf of textbooks. His arms unfolded from his chest and he shoved you backwards from him,<br/>“Get away from me! Mudblood!” he hurled ‘mudblood’ at you, tacked onto the end of the sentence as an added insult. You back into the end-side of the parallel shelf only a narrow aisle away. Your shoulders felt cold where he touched you to push. Your heart was in your stomach and your stomach dropped to the floor. He glared at you and then slid down against the stone wall to a sitting position on the floor, gripping his sides with his arms crossed over his stomach. His white blonde hair hung just over his eyes with his head drooping as it was.<br/>“I came to help you feel better, but you still just push me around!” you shouted back at him. You let out all your anger through the last half of the sentence. A sentence which began quietly as you tried to offer help, but you screamed at him.<br/>“I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!” He shouted back, looking up from his feet. Tears streaming down his face, “You’re a pathetic excuse for a wizard. If I needed help, I would ask my friends, not a-”<br/>“SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! DONT CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN! When I’m at school I’m called a mudblood by you and when I’m home, I’m called deranged by muggles! You’re worse than a mudblood cause you’re a GIT!” your fists clenched and you took a step towards him while screaming through tears. He looked terrified of you, that you would hurt him. He still huddled on the ground, wheezing slightly from hyperventilating. He looked like you on your worst days.<br/>Your face fell and everything about your body language softened. He was not okay at all, it looked like he was having a panic attack. You closed the space between the two of you and sat on your knees in front of him.<br/>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you repeated over and over again as soon as you realized how much trouble he was having.<br/>You leaned against his legs to reach his hands. They were sweaty and cold and after a second his relaxed in yours.<br/>“You’re gonna be okay. Today is going to be okay, and then tomorrow will be too. It’s almost dinner and then today is over. You’re okay right now.”<br/>Draco took deeper breaths as he calmed down and he stopped crying. Both of your faces looked like messes. He looked down at his hands in yours and pulled them away quickly, but then he moved them back. When he met your eyes again after that, he started crying again.<br/>“I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” he mumbled between sobs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>